What's Lost
by LoveHurtsOnlyIfYouFightIt
Summary: FullSummaryInsideSomething happens that can’t be undone, no matter how much anyone wishes it. Sakura suffers in a depression,It was an accident after all, right?Multipairs
1. Bad News

Disclaimer: pay attention to this, for I am not posting it to every chapter! Capishe? All Naruto affiliations and/or derivatives from either the Manga or Anime are sole property of Masashi Kishimoto. All I own are the following stories that I have written. He he. Myn3.

Full Summary: Something happens that can't be undone, no matter how much anyone wishes it. Sakura suffers in a beautiful depression as she tries to place the pieces back together in her shattered life. But why? It was an accident after all, right? The truth is in their eyes, and they all refuse to meet hers . . . (multiple pairings possible)

* * *

Chapter 1: Bad News

* * *

"Hello . . . Haruno-san?" he was familiar with her but felt bad for waking her up so late on such a cold night as this, carrying news such as his.

She seemed surprised to see him when she opened the door, and he almost wanted to smile at her pajamas. A long sleeve, silk shirt with matching pants, and cherries printed on the pants. She hadn't changed in all the years he had come to know her. Just as innocent at 20 as at 12.

"Ano, Neji-san? Hi, come in, come in! It's freezing outside!" her confusion at seeing him of all people at her door vanished and was replaced by the warmth offered in her beautiful smile, a smile that met her eyes and reflected all the comfort he would have loved to receive.

It was definitely inviting, and it pained him to think about what he was about to do to her. He resolutely refused, if only to strengthen his own resolve, he had a task, and he needed to say what he was there to say.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," she caught the sorrow that laced his voice along with the informality and nervously wrung her hands, "I've come to deliver a message for the 6th."

"What's wrong, Neji?" her face was stoic and he inwardly cursed himself as he watched her eyes glaze with anxiety, her voice a quiet plea.

"Your fiancé, Uchiha Sasuke, was killed in action while on an S-Class mission to retrieve the abducted Kazekage, and 6th Hokage from the missing-nin group known as Akatsuki. The mission was only successful because of his sacrifice, and the two villages involved will be forever indebted to him. His memorial service and burial will be held within three days," he hid in the formalities until he noticed she had stopped listening.

Tears streamed down her face from blank eyes that he was certain weren't seeing him anymore. She turned back into the previous warmth of the apartment and he noted that it seemed darker without her smile and cheer; it had vanished like the light in her eyes. He cautiously followed watching her every move, in case she decided to attack him or herself in this state he might have to stop her.

"Sakura-san?" he attempted to gauge a reaction and was rewarded with nothing, he knew she had gone into shock and needed to assess how severe, "His sacrifice, he did it for you, and everyone. His death was honorable, and everyone shares the burden."

"Don't tell me it was for me . . ." she whispered as she walked into the bathroom, being an experienced medic-nin she had already recognized the shock and knew what was coming. She could feel the bile in her throat rising.

He rushed behind her to hold her soft, pink hair out of her face as she leaned over the basin. With one strong hand placed firmly yet gently on her shoulder for support, it occurred to him how fragile she seemed and how odd it was to be her support. The thought was forgotten when she heaved and lost the contents of her stomach into the bowl. He felt as her body convulsed and fought to not look away.

3 times she vomited until nothing could have possibly been left in her stomach, and it was merely dry heaves that wracked her body. She shook so hard on the last that he thought she might collapse, so he moved the hand bracing her shoulder to her stomach to catch her should her legs give. Again he noticed how frail she seemed; the girl who apprenticed under the 5th, and yet she was so small. But he knew well how powerful she was.

She regained her balance by placing both hands on the edge of the basin. Then she reached for a tissue from the box on top of the tank and wiped away the residue from her mouth before standing straight, slipping out of his hold. She rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash in the sink and regained her composure. He noticed how she still shook violently and was very surprised that she hadn't collapsed yet. With glassy eyes, she turned to him and he knew she was still in shock. Her tears were still falling freely and unnoticed and her beautiful face was pale and pasty, like a doll or mask.

"I think I left the front door open . . ." she turned abruptly and he followed without question.

She walked out the front door, through the snow-covered yard and up to the front gate in only her nightclothes, her bare feet freezing on the icy ground. She opened the gate and turned to close it. When she turned to continue going to who knew where, she slipped on an ice patch and would have crumpled to the ground . . . if he hadn't have caught her when she stumbled.

Her hands fisted in his shirt as she succumbed to her grief and cried into his neck, as he carried her back inside. He stroked the back of her head and rubbed her back comforting her the best way he could as he felt her tears soak through his clothes to his skin.

He silently cursed everything, everything but her. He lied to her, hadn't told her what really happened on the mission, and gave a false testimony of Sasuke's death, to her, the one who the truth mattered the most to. But he swore he would have rather sold his soul so that the fragile Sakura blossom in his arms would not fall. He felt the bile rise in his own throat and vehemently pushed down the nausea. Nausea from the sickness of guilt that refused to pass.

She finally went limp in his arms and fell silent but he continued to hold her tight. Protecting her from the demons of the world and the ungodly truth he and everyone who played witness on the mission had sworn to shield her from. He whispered heartfelt apologies into her ears, heartfelt for the suffering girl, not the death that caused her to suffer. He carried her to her bedroom and laid down her unconscious form on the futon before sitting on the floor next to her. He ran his fingers through her hair and cupped her cheek before stooping down to lightly kiss her lips. He leaned back against the wall and kept silent vigil over her. He stayed with her the rest of the night.

* * *

notes from the Authoress: Yo! TLH here, this is my second story to post, and i can't believe i killed Sasuke! hopefully i will get more notice with this one than i did on the other one, 'When Time Stands Still.' anyways, there's more to this story than meets the eyes, and yes, Neji and Sakura have a past so don't shoot me if there's OOC here. Everything comes out in the end so you have to read, review, suggest me to others, because i won't update if no one likes my writing. SOOooo, in finale, i hope you like this story, and can convice me to update. Remember ppl, I . . . LOVE. . . REVIEWS! >o 

also, if you don't mind, check out my other story, 'When Time Stands Still.' and yes, Sakura and Gaara have a past in that story too. i was just too lazy to write about it. anywayz. remember in the summary above, it says (multiple pairings possible). i mean that, and i want people to vote on pairings to i can think of a mess to involve the couples in, hehe, i am so evil.. ja ne.


	2. A Frozen Funeral

Note from the Authoress--Yo! i am sooo sorry for my tardiness! but the only time i had to update was over the Thanksgiving holidays. anyways. here is chapter two, to my story "What's Lost."

Disclaimer: in the first chapter! lol.

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

Please Read and Review, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Frozen Funeral

* * *

There was a huge crowd gathered when Uchiha Sasuke was laid to rest in his family's crypt. The place where every Uchiha was now buried save one, and Sakura had a fleeting feeling of anxiety when her mind flashed to the Akatsuki member. It just felt odd, and somewhat wrong. But she dismissed the thought and remained stoic. There was enough drama with the huge crowd that had flocked after hearing the news. That it was THE Uchiha Sasuke, The Survivor, who was indeed dead. 

Uchiha Sasuke's funeral was closed casket, and none of those that attended questioned it,but the whispers burned around Sakura like wildfire. '_It was an S-class mission after all.' 'Who knows what could have happened to his beautiful face.' 'They are worried for his fiancé's sake; you know, I hear she took the news really hard.' 'I heard she didn't leave her house until today and wouldn't accept any visitors.' 'Poor girl . . . poor pitiful girl.' 'They really were a beautiful couple . . . poor, pitiful, unlucky girl . . .'_ Their rumors and accusations flew past her to touch and draw inall those nearby, yet she never could turn to face them. Many people, however, had come, not for him, but for her, and she drew as much strength from that as she could from them, just to keep her composure.

She stood so strong by herself at his memorial service. So when she finally broke down at his burial, some shinobis turned away their faces, embarrassed for her display of emotion for the fallen.

There was a small group that stood near her and stayed, her silent guardians, though others came and went with their pitiful condolences. She ended up clinging onto Ino, as they both wept bitterly on their knees. Ino refused to let Sakura bare the burden of her grief alone. She wanted to help her best friend carry that burden.

The small group that never left from where it was stationed behind her was rather mismatched to say the least. The 6th Hokage and the Kazekage stood out first and foremost, being the ones closest to the fallen kunoichi at a few yards distance. Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Neji . . . they all stood watching. What could they do? Why were they even there, trying their damn hardest to hide the emotions behind their shinobi wills. The indifferent look on the faces of Neji, Shino and Gaara were easily convincing. Kiba and Lee had a harder time of it. Had she been looking, though, she would have seen the stressed shoulders, rigid postures and overall look of tension in them. Sakura knew them all that well. So well, in fact,that even Gaara would fail in this aspect, trying to hide from her. Thankfully for them, she was crying into her friend's shoulder, snow coming up a few inches around her legs as she knelt. Thankfully . . . and regrettably.

Naruto, failing miserably at his attempt to be a cool and calm Hokage, stood silent as he grieved for his female teammate's loss, yet not so much for what was lost. That was the general feeling of the group,and though it was somewhat awkward,they all knew why they were there:

_To support the fiancé of a fallen ninja. They were there to help._

Why?

_Because . . . it was their fault. They were the last to see him._

Sakura looked back at Naruto from her place in Ino's embrace. She stood up from her knelt position, and walked over to him, the tension in his shoulders and the air around the group grew. It only worsened when she embraced him.

Gaara, who stood next to Naruto in his blue and white Kazekage garb, shifted uneasily when her voice floated to their ears, "It's not you fault."

The group also reflected his unease when they all refused to meet her eyes when she passed. Now that she was up and they were all visible to her, she started to see the signs of their tension. Ino never noticed as they passed, still latched onto her friend's arm, her face tearstained and impassive. Hinata probably noticed, though, from where she walked on Sakura's other side between the men and her, but never mentioned anything for fear of upsetting Sakura more. But Sakura was getting upset, even without the unspoken input. As she passed, Lee and Kiba kept their faces down, unable to keep a steady gaze. Shino hid his eyes behind the sunglasses as always, but she could still see the strain lines around his mouth when he continued looking forward. Neji had closed his all seeing eyes and she nearly choked on a sob.

That they could think she wouldn't see through their facades was almost too much for her. Didn't they realize what they were doing to her? They knew something that they weren't telling, and, not just that; they thought they could hide their secrets from her. She knew them all. Their secrets that no one else would ever know but herbecause they had learned to trust her, and she had learned to love them. She had _thought_ they loved her, too . . . was it a lie? _No_, no way could it all have been lies.

These thoughts raged through her head and Hinata's hand tightened on her shoulder when she felt the muscles there tense without warning, worrying if her friend would be all right. Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Iruka stood some ways off from the group on Ino's side. As the three passed them the older shinobis offered what condolences and comforts they could with their words. They hadconcerned looks on their faces for Sakura's pained expression.

As they continued to make their way out of the cemetery, the faces of all the men in the group, who had at one time or another looked at her with warmth and friendship, and sometimes more, shown in her mind as they were when she passed them. Cold. Cold and distant. And in those frosted demeanors she felt separated. They had cut her off from something important and refused to acknowledge that she knew. Or maybe they already acknowledged it and were continuing to hide from her. She could see the secrets, her analytical mind and eyes noting each expression with mounting anxiety. _Something they weren't telling? Yes, that had to be it._ It was all there, in their eyes. Not even Gaara had the gall to look her in the face. That would mean revealing himself to her ever calculating mind.

She slipped deeper into her self, away from their deceptively innocent faces and into the darker depth of her mind where Inner Sakura fumed at their insensitivity. If they thought that she couldn't see the knowing glances they shot one another, _they would be gravely mistaken_. She walked with Ino and Hinata for awhile until the tension that followed after her from the group took away any and all inhibitions. Quickly, without warning or hesitation, she sent a burst of chakra to her feet and was gone. Not even Hinata, who had been holding her arm,had been able to stop her, and the startled cry that came from her and Ino was all the menheardto signal her departure.

Naruto turning to give chase, fearing what she would do, was restrained by Gaara's sand. Two ANBU from the surrounding guards came forward to volunteer to retrieve her. Gaara nodded and turned to Naruto's struggling form, tightening the binds on his arms and legs until Naruto resigned to defeat and ceased struggling. Naruto looked up and nodded to the ANBU as the sand was dissolved from his appendages. Kiba gave them Akamaru to help track her; with her amazing chakra control there was no doubt that she could travel far in so short a time. No one volunteered to accompany them, however. All faces turned down in disgust and self-loathing, even Naruto had realized that he couldn't face her nowanyways. The ANBU nodded and with Akamaru vanished just as quickly as she had, leaving everyone to their own devices.

Neji walked over to Ino and his cousin, who was currently attempting to comfort the sobbing blonde. Hinata looked up at him, into sad, white eyes, and saw what had driven Sakura away. She saw the secrets hiding in those depths andgasp when she realized how much it must have hurt her friend. To know that someone you trust and confide in, someone that has trusted and confided in you, is not willing to tell you some indelible secret, but rather try to hide it from you. . . she imagined the mental pain Sakurawassuffering.

"Hinata-sama, would you please take Yamanaka-san home. Please try not to worry for Sakura-san, hopefully the ANBU will retrieve her quickly and then everything will be alright," Neji said with a look in his eye like one who doesn't believe his own words.

"Hai. I will bring Ino back, but Iwould like for Sakura to come stay at the Hyuuga Compound when she returns. Would you ask her for me, please, Neji-nii-san?" Her question hung in the air a moment or so before he nodded and gave her the best reassuring smile he could muster while she smiled slightly and turned away with Ino.

As Hinata and Ino trudged through the snow back to civilization, and away from the graveyard accompanied by Iruka, they left the brooding group of young men to their thought to be regarded quietly by the two Sannin and Shizune. Neji returned to a distraught Naruto, a similar emotion flowing in his own veins. Amazing how one event could connect them so well. How one girl could make them feel this way for something they had done and weren't even sure was right or wrong.

They silently cursed themselves, the world, Sasuke, their many weaknesses, and everything all over again, everything but her. _Not her. Not Sakura._ For none of this was her fault, though it was all for her, she deserved neither the blame nor the guilt. In one of the worst possible ways they could, they had betrayed her. They had denied her the truth, without which she could never understand the reasons behind their actions.

They had failed her and that was entirely their fault. When she fled, it was on their heads, and hearts. Her tears on the snow covered ground and the pain in her expression as she looked for the comfort that they had once shown her, the guilt gnawing away at their souls. All the while, their thoughts centered on her, eventhough they didn't know what the others knew, didn't see what the others had seen.

_'Sakura . . . forgive and forget what you don't know, for it can't hurt you.'_

* * *

A special thanks goes out to all the following!

CloeyMarie: my personal cheerleader, thank you so much! and i am sorry i updated so late, but you gave me somethings to think on! YAY!

Ballerz18mhs: here you go Jimmy! Happy now?

sbu-liz: Touché Naori-chan, TUMMY! lol.

* * *

Hmmm. . . i wonder what their are hiding? and how bad could it be that she wouldn't understand? 

I have an odd habit of starting in the middle of something without going into much detail on previous events. "When Time Stand Still" was an excellent example, but i plan to do something about it, i just don't know how long it will take me! lol. but remeber to review if you likey or not, because i know that my Christmas break is coming and i will have more time to update! please read and review! love ya all!

* * *

-TLH 


	3. Hide Away

Warning from authoress: TLH here, there is a very large author's note at the bottom. If you have any questions, read it and email me, if your questions cannot be answered below. Or reply if you have anything that can help me out if you notice something wrong! I love reviews they make me happy, and also I feel all warm and fuzzy all day after reading then! Love ya and enjoy.

Soundtrack: Mer de Noms (album) by A Perfect Circle . . . Devil Inside (song) by Hikari Utada . . . FLCL Vol. 1: Addict (album) by Pillows . . . Serenade/For Fruits Basket (orchestral version)/Sky Blue (songs) on Fruits Basket, for Ritsuko Okazaki (album)

Disclaimer: seethefirst chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Hide Away

* * *

To say that the ANBU were not frustrated and drained when they finally caught up to Sakura would not have been an exaggeration. The abilities of the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage of Konoha were well known throughout the five nations. Even to civilians, Sakura's reputation as an expert medic quickly preceded her arrival on the street. 

However, the ANBU were not uncertain about her ability, for she out ranked them for more reasons than just being the Fifth's Apprentice. It made perfect since that she could manipulate them into running around in circles for some time before they realized it.

But how she managed to elude them, sending them all on a wild goose chase, while actually only traveling a relatively short distance after that, was frustrating and down right surprising. They were ANBU, but she still managed to lose them like babes in the wood.

Without Akamaru's nose, they may never have found her in time. They could never doubt her skill with genjutsu, chakra control, or her scary strength. And when they finally did find her, they knew they never would.

Now, it was not totally uncommon for the loved ones of fallen ninja, whether they are shinobi themselves or not, to act out in a violent manner toward themselves or those around them. Sakura was no exception; the scene that greeted them was definitely a violent cry for help on many levels.

In spite of the snow that flew around them in a sudden maelstrom, they could see her, and her outbursts . . . and even though they were ANBU, that didn't mean they weren't stunned at the scene they happened upon.

* * *

Sakura really hadn't traveled very far; she just went fast with many twists and turns to throw off those she knew to be following. The releasing of her chakra acting as her outlet and spurring her onward until she found some type of haven. She landed in a silent clearing and momentarily took in her surroundings before recognition dawned on her. It was the training ground that Kakashi had first tested the freshly formed Team 7 with the bell test. Still panting from the sudden exertion of chakra, she scanned the woods nearby but knew the ANBU wouldn't take too long in discovering her. 

Even though the field was blanketed heavily with snow, she could make out the three sparring pillars and the outline of the black stone monument in the distance. Her heart ached when she thought of his name carved into it, just as the fresh as the snow that came up to her shins.

She suddenly felt overwhelmed by all her inner turmoil, the nightmares that had started plaguing her once peaceful dreams, the tension of the burial, the loss, her own exertion, and her feelings of her own inadequacy . . . it was all becoming too much for the strong kunoichi, and she neededto release everything . . .

She screamed.

She screamed until she was out of breath and her lungs and throatstung from lack of oxygen. The sting becoming a burning sensation as she took a deep breath of the biting cold air to steady herself. Scanning the area, she felt the ANBU and knew that her scream had definitely alerted them to her position.

As a final act of freedom, and maybe some defiance, before she was taken back, she quickly summoned as much chakra as she could into her feet. She shot up like a bullet into the air, and then everything froze as she reached the peak of her ascent and stopped for what really felt like an eternity in midair. She smiled and closed her eyes to savor the feelings that flooded through her and released into the atmosphere.

Shefeltlikeshe wasflying weightless like a bird without wings. She feltsthat shewould never come down again, and she really didn't want to. In her analytical mind, she could compare it to a really great game of hide-n-seek, where she had the best hiding spot: _Right where no one thinks to look, right under their noses_.

However, it may have been the best hiding place, but just like free falling from heights of roughly ten stories, you have to come out eventually. Everything that goes up must come down, no matter how much they don't want to.

Her smile vanished as she felt gravity finally take hold of her and pull her rebellious body relentlessly back to the ground. She sighed as she finally opened her eyes as the feeling of being weightless vanished and was replaced by a turn in her stomach from the swiftly changing altitude. She flipped in the air so that she was coming down head first, like Lee's Lotus attack. She brought one of her fist back and summoned all the chakra that was left from the sprint and the jump to her clenched fist and let gravity take it's course.

Here was the release she craved, pure and simple physical exertion. She let her breath catch in her throat as Inner Sakura yelled a '**_HELL YEAH!_**' and she anticipated the upcoming ground. As her chakra-laden fist collided with the ground, she let everything she had left, flow into that one punch.

The ground, frozen as it was, shattered like glass in a neat circle, with approximately a ten-meter radius in relation to the impact site. The ground that she had actually made contact with looked like a comet had struck it. It caused the ground to shift and rise violently outward and away like some sort of icy volcano, sending an eruption of ice, snow, and frozen-solid mounds of soil to come raining down all over area around the huge crater.

All the while, Sakura stood in the middle of it, watching the grounds upheaval, surveying the destruction and panting heavily. She let her now bloodied arm hang limp and useless at her right side as she stood up straight.

_' Not enough . . . No, Not nearly enough! It's not **"ENOUGH!"**'_ her mind screamed and she shouted the last words as the ANBU finally made their way towards the source of the disturbance. She knew they had finally seen her and her hiding place had been found, but she didn't care.

She had to release every tension that had built up in her system over the last few years. Small things that shouldn't have mattered and larger things that slowly ate away at her soul had all finally reached their boiling point and she needed to release every single last one of them . . .

And it had to be now. There was so much emotional blockage now, and at any other time she would have had too many reservations to act out in anyway other than a short burst of temper. There was no other time than now, when this might be the only chance she may ever get.

"I may never see tomorrow . . . and there's nothing left anyway . . . I can be free, finally . . ." she whispered breathless and in a daze to no one in particular as she turned her attention on the nearest possible stress relieving device, an innocent, albeit very large, tree, and began beating the proverbial crap out of it as if it were her demons.

* * *

The ANBU, having found her just as she yelled out looked over the destruction she had caused before their arrival. Glancing at one another as she whispered some incoherent phrases that sounded a little too much like suicidal ranting for their tastes, they moved forward to restrain her and bring her back to the Hokage and the men that were waiting for her safe return. Neither of them were prepared for what she did next. 

They watched in morbid fascination as she began beating the tree to the point that the opposite side began to splinter. They watched as she hit the truck with such ferocity that the tree in its entirety began to shake with the force of her blows. And to their utter amazement and disbelief, she didn't have any chakra flowing into her fists. The tree was being destroyed purely by her scary strength. Even Akamaru had the decency to shudder at the thought of being on the receiving end of such brute force.

They watched, completely unable to stop her, as she resorted to kicking the cracking tree when her arms gave out. Her hands were bleeding profusely at the knuckles and she had most likely broken several bones in both hands. Only when Akamaru decided to bark at the two stunned humans next to him, to get them to stop her from spilling more of her own blood, did they snap out of the trance they had fallen into and move forward to collect her battered body.

As one of them moved to place a hand on her shoulder to grab her attention and bring her back to reality, her already trembling legs gave out underneath her and she collapsed to her knees into the mussed snow at her feet already flecked with drops of flying blood. She glared up at the tree from the ground, for even though she had collapsed, the tree, albeit bloodied and cracked, still stood, a testament to her weakness.

When she showed signs of moving toward the tree with the intent of beating her own head against the stubborn oak to prove she was beyond that weakness, Akamaru moved next to her and sniffed at the apex of her neck and collarbone. She turned suddenly to Akamaru with emerald eyes glazed to a glassy state of calm and surprise. She then looked up to the ANBU around her as if just taking note of their presence ever being in the area, but with that calm demeanor slowly melting into one of exhaustion.

She had done a complete 180 on the physical and emotional spectrum, having literally fallen from heaven to what she could later describe as a living hell. She attempted to stand and take a step forward, but only managed that much before falling, unconscious, into the open arms of the nearest ANBU.

Looking down into the face of the fallen kunoichi, it was easy to easy to call her a fallen angel, for that was exactly what she was. Carrying her bridal style, careful of her wounds, the two ANBU contemplated what they knew of the young woman with cherry colored locks. They thought back to the men waiting for her.

Some were considered monsters once, while others' still were geniuses. They were all the strongest ever known. Not only were they the strongest, but also, the company she kept also consisted of those men that were once considered untouchable. But she had the audacity to touch them all and to love each of them in the unique way they had never known before her. And they had come to love her in return for everything she did.

It was only right. Let the strong rely on the strong, the only one's capable of supporting them. She had gathered the strongest to herself, and they protected her, and she protected and healed their scarred souls. She offered them a sanctuary in her open arms when they had nowhere else to hide. She was the guardian angel to a pack lost souls.

However, she had fallen from her own sanctuary, and now they carried her back to those men who had, unknown to the rest of the world, triggered her fall from grace. The ANBU were filled with guilt for standing aside numb as she took out her grief on herself. Yet, they still silently wondered what could have possibly pushed the poor ethereal woman over the edge.

* * *

_We must all wait and see what tomorrow brings for no one knows what will happen until it happens . . . never lose sight of what you love and never forget those that love you . . . besides, we are always free, our prisons are the confines we place on ourselves, we can all fly like birds if we open the cage's door. _

-TLH (above italicized quote by me, for Sakura, from Kusari, my OC. Don't worry, she'll only be in here if I want to bring her out to play, lol.)

* * *

Wow, this one seemed longer than the last two. And I am so sorry about the lack of updates, especially to you **CloeyMarie**. I got slowed down by the holidays and stuff, but that's a really horrible excuse when I've been on the computer so much with my iPod (my new baby) ! Anywayz, I really hope this one is good, it's definitely one of my more violent stories. I don't like to right about stuff when I am not certain on the all the facts. Like, with this story for instance, I have been trying to place when I detoured from canon (what does that mean anyway? O.o) in this story, and I have determined that its sometime after everything I know.(**SPOILER** **ALERT**) I have only seen up to episode 124, and that ended with Gaara coming to the rescue of Lee in the fight against Kimimaru in the Sasuke retrieval mission. But I know that Sasuke goes to Sound, Sakura trains under Tsunade, and the Akatsuki attack Sand to get Gaara's demon Tanuki (which no one apparently knows what that is either, but I think it's what they call a red panda, which is really a white and red raccoon that looks like a panda, and they are indigenous to Asia and the like. Hey if you don't believe me, look Asian raccoons or something and come up with your own opinion on the matter, I would love to discuss this matter further. Oops, I am rambling in parenthesis, I need to stop that, LOL.). Back to the subject, I have gotten mixed feedback on the matter of the Tanuki's extraction so I don't know about that, along with other tiny tidbits that I hear everywhere, I know a lot, but can only connect little bits. Lol. (**END SPOILER ALERT**) 

Well that's some author's note. Hehe. And back to what I had to say, if anyone wants to clue me in on the gaps in my time line, let me know please, and about my story, here is a few things I thought may need some clearing up:

About the height of Sakura's jump and fall. I saw the Chuunin exams, I know how tall the trees in that forest are, they are BIG! So, if Sakura, when she was a Chuunin, could jump to some of the highest branches in those threes, travel from branch to branch, and fight on the branches, it stands to reason that she could easily jump the height of a several story building in one push with her amazing chakra control and scary strength combined, especially after her training with Tsunade-sama.

Also, about the nightmares, they will become relevant in later chapters.

About the actual time in this chapter verses imaginary time, I understand that this may throw you off. Please try to understand that this chapter is mainly in imaginary time. That means that I kinda made it seem longer that it really was. Sakura doesn't really stop in midair, she rises rapidly with a possibility of slowing once she reaches her maximum height before plummeting just as quickly down to earth. The ANBU and Akamaru only take about five to ten minutes to locate her and another ten minutes is wasted watching her. See time is kinda confusing here.

Finally, about the ANBU's inability to help and do their job, I hope I made it clear in the beginning that I think Sakura is totally kick-ass awesome (oh, I cursed, I've been doing that a lot lately, sorry, anyways). But that's aside the point. She does have excellent skill in genjutsu and in my opinion she could easily lose pursuers. And as for their dumbstruckness (hehe, not a word), I also had to imagine myself faced with something really strong, really fast, and really angry. Would I be able to move if placed before that, and considering that she is well known for her skills, I would be shocked, wouldn't you, ne?

Now, any more questions can be answered via personal email, and I thank you all for your patience with me. I am an extremely lazy procrastinator and my muse hasn't been speaking to me and I haven't been dreaming (meaning I haven't been going through all my sleep cycles and thus, I am always tired, and my inspiration comes from my muse, sleep, and my dreams). I haven't been able to come up with any good art, and I need to color a picture that I have been working on for a while now.

Thanks again for everyone who reviewed. I love you all. But I must go now.


	4. Confront the Dead

TLH(does the scary voice) I'M BAack! I apologize profusely to all my fans, hopefully you haven't given up on me! Well, I am still muse-less albeit I have been dreaming but still. Time is short and I keep getting bogged down on useless stuff like homework and research papers for school. But anyways, here is update number 4, I hope you enjoy, this isn't necessarily one of my better chapters.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

Chapter 4: Confront the Dead

* * *

"How the hell could you let this happen! How could you let her beat herself up like this? I mean, you guys are supposedly ANBU, **_RIGHT_**? You're supposed to be the best!" Tsunade was practically purple with fury as she berated and cursed the men before her.

The men had carried an unconscious and unresponsive Sakura back to the cemetery, greeted by a non-too happy group of young men, 2 Sannin, and 2 Kages. They had all been glaring at the crypt occupied by the dead Uchiha clan, with an aura of loathing seeping from them. Neji had been the first to 'see' them followed by Kiba who recognized the scent . . . of Sakura's blood. When they came into full view, Naruto's breath became ragged and he slumped to he knees, staring dumbstruck at the men. Neji nearly panicked as he assessed the damages done to her, no broken bones, cuts, or malfunctions in her chakra system went unchecked my his all-seeing eyes. Kiba was immediately at their throats with an intense fury in his eyes shortly aided by Lee's own raging howls of 'losing precious youth and beauty' and how he had 'failed to protect her with his life.' Before any more harm could be done, the silent Shino walked between them and took the unconscious woman from the ANBUs who were ready to accept any punishment given. He carried her over to Gaara who stood at Naruto's right side. Gaara looked him in the eyes; well as good as he could minding the sunglasses sizing him up and then to Naruto. The young Hokage was fighting the urge to beat the ANBU into a worse form than Sakura and whether to look at the woman his tortured mind yearned for yet could never have. He then decided.

It was as if he and Tsunade had become of one mind, because no sooner had the ANBU glanced up from the guiltless ground and onto the angry faces around them, than they were thrown to the ground with fists to the face. Naruto's fury was terrifying when he mixed it with his power and Tsunade . . . well, Tsunade was just plain scary. After the first blow, Naruto let Tsunade wail on the two both physically and verbally while he calmed down. Trembling with anger and determination, he slowly turned and walked over to Shino, Gaara, and now Neji who was still monitoring her condition closely. Naruto looked on the face of the woman who haunted his dreams and unconsciously reached out a hand to brush a few matted hairs from her cheek.

Withdrawing his hand, he sighed and crossed his arms, turning away from them. Being the Hokage meant that he needed to keep a cool head no matter what. He would hold in his anger at the ANBU, allowing it to fester and smolder just under the surface until he could take his aggression out in a more or less destructive way. He looked up into the gray sky and saw the snow falling lightly now. When he looked back at the woman in Aburame's arms his heart softened and he was overcome with guilt.

"What do you want to do, Hokage-sama?" Naruto looked up at the sudden address to see Gaara's dark rimmed eyes glaring at the ANBU.

"We need to take care of her . . . its starting to snow, and she already has depleted her chakra and spent far too much time in this whether in this condition," Neji spoke up, Naruto just nodded dumbstruck.

Gaara sighed and closed his eyes before turning them back to the pink-haired woman. He could take care of these men himself later, and he had a feeling he wouldn't be the only one wanting a piece of them. He nodded and looked to Aburame who also nodded and they turned to Naruto who couldn't seem to tear his eyes off of Sakura's face.

The guilt and bile was building in the pit of his stomach. He was going to need a medic soon as the build up was starting to make him feel ill. Finally when the feeling almost overpowered him, he turned his head away from her, the woman he loved . . . the one he thought he could save. He looked back at Gaara and saw the same smoldering inferno under the surface as was in him. Turning back, he noticed that Lee and Kiba had left Tsunade to rail on the men. Lee had silent steams of tears falling from his eyes, as he loved her too. Gaara had unnoticeably moved his left hand to clutch at the front of his Kazekage robes, though his gaze remained stony and impassive. Kiba was now pale and consoling the whimpering Akamaru in his arms. Neji had never taken his eyes off of Sakura, but Naruto knew he was waiting for him to nod and get Sakura to safety. Shino merely stood silently holding a broken woman, holding her as if she might break if he let her go.

Looking down at Sakura, Naruto suddenly felt a flood of envy at the Aburame man, holding onto his Sakura. Then the feeling passed to Hyuuga when Naruto noticed the expression on the man's face was not the normal stoic mask, but something warmer. Then he realized what was happening, and he had to viciously stomp down the urge to rip the woman from Shino's arms. Naruto realized he was not alone in his love for broken kunoichi; somehow she had managed to attach each of them to her. It wasn't that hard to tell, not even Naruto was that dense. He clenched his fist at the challenge and nodded to the men around him, and simultaneously Tsunade abandoned the ANBU's beating and appeared by his side.

"I shall get her to Konoha's hospital," she huffed only slightly out of breath from her escapade. She was not nearly satisfied but had done her part in chastising the two ANBU. She knew, however, that these men were far from finished with and would leave the rest to the men that now hovered around her apprentice. She gave a nod in Jiraiya's general direction and he appeared before them as Tsunade looked beseechingly at Aburame. Naruto, Neji, Shino, and Gaara flashed lethal glares at the famed 'Frog-Hermit' a.k.a. 'Perverted Hermit' and reluctantly handed her to him. Tsunade looked each of them in the face, judging their emotions by the chakra that was weaving around them through the air.

She cleared her throat before beginning, after her diagnosis of their chakra, "It seems to me, and to everyone else, that there is something you all want to say . . . either to yourselves, each other, or . . . her?" her statement had ended like a question as she curiously noted how all their eyes had watched the woman's transition from Shino to Sannin and then glance away when she had finished.

"Tsunade-sama?" Lee finally spoke, breaking through the uncomfortable tension that invaded her senses at her implications, "Just . . . take care of her . . ."

Shocked by the request and taking it as an insult at first toward herself, as if she wouldn't take the greatest care of her apprentice, she bristled at the insinuation and was about to give him a tongue-lashing worthy of Inner-Sakura. But before she had the chance, she felt the sudden change in chakra and realized how all of their eyes were on her; a silent plea was received. It was not her they had ever doubted, it was themselves. They doubted that they had ever been able to save her, so they put everything they could into that silent bargain. '_Take care of her. . . because we couldn't . . . because we need her. . . because we love her . . ._'

She nodded and turned walking away, Jiraiya holding Sakura in toe, toward the general direction of the hospital and vanished as soon as they were of off the burial grounds. Utilizing ninja skill to bring the broken blossom to the hospital as quickly as possible.

The young men watched them for as long as they could when, finally, Shino spoke, "What are we going to do?"

* * *

—TLH—

* * *

Notes from the authoress—um . . .yeah . . .don't hurt me! PLEAZE (dodges flying object by hiding behind a bucket) okay, I understand that I let this go for longer than intended . . . you have a right to want to throw stuff at me . . . (stays ducked behind bucket) that doesn't mean I am willing to accept being hit!

Anywayz, as for the story, I suppose that counts as a cliffie, huh? That means more pain is on my way, doesn't it. . . oops. . . sorry. . . I realize also that this is more of a filler chapter than anything important, at least it was until I received a message curious of my pairings. Well . . . here's a picture I have started . . . THEY ALL WANT HER! O.o" There I said it . . . not much forethought into that one, but still . . . um . . .this chapter was really meant to show off the relationship between characters and such, and because I like beating up ANBU . . . aside from that, the _italicized_ quote was something I felt added to it. XD . . . R&R, I really appreciate it, and to everyone who reviews, I promise to send you a personal thank you note (and I'll even give you cookies if your reviews make me happy) if I haven't yet . . . I can't help it, I Shikamaru level laziness . . .

Let me know if there are any grammatical errors that stand out terribly to you, I will fix thim ASAP. . .

Thanks . . . love ya bunches . . . —TLH—


End file.
